


Spectrum Expanding

by minamiren



Series: Meant For Each Oher [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Soulmates, just add a second arc, yeah i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months. Karkat isn't completely perfect, but that's okay.</p><p>...You have new things to worry about (or explore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum Expanding

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU. First au I started with, and this is the last chapter. Actually dumbly nostalgic, for no reason. But here it is, and I won’t bore you with my words. Here you go!

Karkat’s not better yet.

This is something you’ve discovered in the past month that you have been—officially—together. Not that you expected him to get completely better after everything’s that happened! You’re not going to delude either him, or yourself. 

It still hurts to watch him, sometimes.

It hurts to wake up in the middle of the night and find he’s not next to you anymore—you’re almost always either sleeping at his house or he’s at yours—and to go to the bathroom and find him sobbing his eyes out.

Sometimes it’s a nightmare, but not always. Sometimes you know he’s just been dwelling far too long on himself, on how much he hates everything about him.

Sometimes he’s almost angry whenever you come in to hold him, and you know that those are the days that he wants to cut again but can’t, because he refuses to hurt you.

Those days hurt the most, you think.

You’re determined, though! Determined to hold him, to kiss him, to love him. You’re going to stick with him through this, through anything. No, you can’t just “fix” him. But at least you can be there for him.

Sometimes in different ways than others, even if it’s not exactly. Innocent.

—-

It all pretty much starts again while you’re in math class.

It’s a pretty boring day, actually—lonely, too. Karkat’s sick at home and you don’t have a partner to talk with. By now the whole school practically knows you’re soulmates, and you are almost inseparable. Thank fuck your teachers let you keep your seats in the classes you share near each other.

Karkat’s home and resting, and you are bored. Also half asleep. Your head is on your desk and you aren’t paying one iota of attention because what the fuck is calculus, anyway? Completely useless, that’s what. (You know it’s not actually, but it won’t be useful to your major, so you honestly don’t care).

You’re almost asleep. That is, until you feel it.

It starts as like this small, crawling trickle of pleasure. You can barely feel it.

It increases from there, slowly at first. And then you can feel the pleasure building up in your groin and shit. Wow, shit. This is a REALLY fucking bad place to get a boner. You fucking hate getting boners in school.

You quickly realize that this is different. Because you’re not touching yourself (fuck no you’re in the middle of calculus) but it _feels_ like you are. All nice and perfect and just pure… _sensation._

You absolutely love it. Or you would if you weren’t. You know. In the middle of fucking calculus.

But calculus or not, it’s getting really hard to keep your breathing steady, to keep yourself completely silent. Not the smallest whimper of pleasure from your mouth. What the fuck is going on?

You can’t even question it, because the pleasure just keeps building, and you cross your legs and you try to hold it back but _fucking shit_ it’s hard with the waves of pleasure that are so much stronger than they were earlier.

This needs to stop. You stand up and head to the front of the classroom, grab the pass. Head right the fuck out the door without saying anything; you’ll make up some bullshit story later.

And then you’re out in the hallway and you’re practically running except you’re not because your legs feel like absolute jelly and _you are about to come in your pants_ if you do not get to the bathroom. Fucking weird.

This is a legitimate problem. Fuck, why does it feel so good?

You barely get into a bathroom in time, and you shut yourself in a stall, but you don’t get your pants off in time. The orgasm catches you suddenly, just after you get your pants unzipped, and suddenly you’re muffling your voice into your forearm as you lean against the side of the stall, struggling to actually _stay standing._

Finally, the pleasure and feeling subsides, leaving you with a huge sense of confusion and an even bigger sense of Complete and Utter Mortification. What the fuck just happened? You just fucking creamed your pants without even touching yourself. You weren’t even _fantasizing_ anything, for fuck’s sake!

You groan, get yourself cleaned up as much as possible while you’re still in the bathroom. (It’s gross, your jizz has soaked the fabric and you just need a new fucking pair of underwear.) Then there’s nothing left to do but head back to class, which you do. Return the pass, tell the teacher it’s an emergency.

Sit in complete uncomfortableness the rest of the day.

Wow.

What the fuck.

—-

You’re finally on the walk home.

The only reason you actually stayed in school instead of walking home is because calculus was the last class of the day, so you might as well have stuck it out. It really fucking sucks, actually. Jizzy underwear, confusion, mortification, and calculus do not mix well.

Maybe you should talk to Karkat about this? That might actually be a good idea. You fish out your phone before hesitating.

…this conversation is going to be awkward as hell.

You dial the number anyway, because you’re that much of a moron. It takes him longer to answer his cell phone than usual, and he does so with a sleepy kind of “mmnnugh what the fuck do you want.”

"And good afternoon to you too, Karkat!" You reply brightly. "You sound like you just woke up."

You hear him groan from the other end of the line. “I did just fucking wake up, you insufferable ignoramus. Or did you not pick up on the fact that I’m sick and need to sleep?”

Oh, oops. You end up laughing instead of apologizing anyway. “Wow, crabbykat. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed two minutes ago?” You tease.

"Shut up," he says in return. Obviously he’s too tired to think of anything good. "And tell me what you want before I fall back asleep."

You decide to needle him a little, just because you’re that much of a Grade A asshole. “Do you want me to shut up or tell you? You’re contradicting yourself.”

"Holy fucking shit Egbert the next time I get my hands on you they will be around your neck and you will soon be dead. Just fucking tell me."

You decide to just…out with it. Why was this even a good idea? “I jizzed my pants, dude,” you tell him.

"John. This is not the time for fun and games. I am tired and have a slowly accumulating headache so quit fucking around and tell me," he shoots back.

Ooooooh man. He thought you were joking. Like, you were following back up from that jibe you had made earlier. Okay, this is going to be even more awkward than you thought.

"No, Karkat," you say, and yeah. You’re fucking red. "Like, in Calculus. And I’m really fucking weirded out and don’t have a clue what happened or why?" You wait for it.

"John. What the fuck. Have you no shame? Holy shit why did it even get into your brain to _tell_ me some shit like this? Did you think it would somehow be arousing to me? Hint for the apparent moron here: no, it’s not!"

There it is.

"Okay, try to calm down," you say quickly, then immediately know it was the wrong thing to say. Before he can start ranting _again,_ you immediately follow up. “It was…different. Like I was. Um, you know. Touching myself, except I wasn’t. Touching. Just the pleasure. And shit. And then. Yeah, problems in calculus.” You’re a damn poet with all of your eloquence.

You arrive home; fumble with your keys for a few moments with one hand before actually managing to unlock the door. Dad’s still at work—it’s not even three, so you head up to your room.

"What the fuck," he says. Probably doesn’t know how else to react to this. _You_ don’t know how to react to this, even!

"I knoooooow," you whine. "And I’m so confused and I just want to take a shower now. Can I do that? Or do you need me to come over there and make you soup and take care of you and stuff?" You laugh some despite yourself. You know it annoys Karkat when you coddle him. You still like doing it, though.

You can hear him sigh heavily through the receiver, as if he was trying very _extremely_ hard to keep a lid on it. He manages it, surprisingly enough. “You can take a damn shower, John. In fact, please wash off the nasty shit you probably picked up in the course of the school day before coming within a mile of my house. I don’t appreciate being in school in the first place, I refuse to have more hellhole bacteria in my house, too.”

You snicker. “Hellhole bacteria,” you repeat, and you can practically feel him rolling his eyes.  
"Ha-fucking-ha, aren’t you the most hilarious damn person on a chunk of rock this side of the galaxy. I’m practically bursting at the seams of laughter! In case you haven’t noticed yet? That was sarcasm, John."

Sometimes you wonder why you love this guy so much.

"Seriously though, we can talk about this shit later. If you say there’s something weird going on, I’ll go ahead and believe you. We can figure out whatever the hell is wrong, real or no."

And then you’re almost immediately reminded why. Fuck, this guy. He totally could have disregarded you and laughed in your face. (Yeah he did that, a little, but it was kind of stupid. And now he’s listening to you. It’s nice.)

"I’ll call you when I’m out of the shower," you tell him.

You hear a slight rustle; he was probably laying down while talking to you. “Yeah, okay. I’ll keep my phone on me. So go get yourself clean, dammit.”

You hang up with a slight laugh; quickly strip to get into the tub. Make sure the water was nice and warm before you switched it from the tap to the shower head—sometimes you forget and it is a grave mistake.

You let the hot water run down your shoulders and body for a bit before you get a great idea. Probably spurred on by calculus.

You want a legitimate orgasm this time.

With that thought in mind, you close your eyes. You’re already half hard, you’re not even going to try to figure out why. Bullshit anatomy. You wrap your fingers around yourself without much preamble, easily stroking yourself to full hardness.

The sensation you feel is the same as earlier, but different in ways you can’t describe, like the way you can always sense a storm, despite having no warning ever. You know what’s happening to yourself now—and why, unlike earlier. You were so fucking _confused_ about earlier, still are.

But none of that. Only you now. And maybe Karkat, in your head. Definitely Karkat.

You continue to pleasure yourself like this, slowly, letting sensation unfurl and build up, hissing in a breath as you roll your thumb over your tip, spreading precome that quickly washes away with the warm water still falling over your shoulders.

Rock into your grip, making a soft noise every time you push into your hand.

You’re close now, you know. Stop teasing yourself as you twist to press your face into your forearm, panting under the sound of the spray. Wish Karkat was here to hold you, catch you, kiss you as you come like he’s done before and _fuck_ that’s it.

You come with a muffled moan into your arm, wanting to stay quiet despite the fact that you’re completely alone. You really probably shouldn’t have done this in the shower, you know; you hate cleaning the drains when they get clogged. It gets nasty.

But that thought came too late, so you just finish washing yourself off, then slip out, drying yourself before wrapping a towel around your waist and heading into your room, locking the door behind you again as you grab your phone.

There are texts waiting for you.

From: Krabbykat <3 (he hates this name, which is why you use it)  
PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOURE TAKING SO LONG BECAUSE YOU’RE MASTURBATING IN THE SHOWER OR SOME OTHER BULLSHIT.

You blush, laughing a little. Oops.

From: John  
um, i’m back?

There’s a moment before he responds, where you just spin around in your little office chair and wait. Karkat always tells you you’re going to make yourself sick. You haven’t yet, though! So you’ll keep doing it.

Your phone buzzes, and you pick it up.

From: Krabbykat <3  
THE THING YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HAPPENED TO ME. WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUKC.

From: John  
you misspelled a word there. also, what do you mean?

From: Krabbykat <3  
THE. PLEASURE THING. THAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT IN CALCULUS. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN THE SHOWER?

Uh. What.

What?

…You actually have no idea to respond to that. You’re not going to just talk to your boyfriend about jerking off in the shower. It’s not something that the two of you generally do. You’re pretty sure.

Then your phone rings, and you yelp and jump, fumbling it like one of those dumb cartoon characters before finally getting a hold on it and answering the call. You already know it’s Karkat by the ringtone (How Do I Live all the way).

“Karkat?” you ask slowly, trying to keep the reservations out of your voice. You’re not entirely sure that you succeed. You sound too cautious.

“We’ve been together for three months, right?” he demands. You can practically see the frustrated scowl on his face, and you have a ridiculous urge to kiss it off of him. You can, too. If you get your ass in gear and get over there. You should do that soon.

You nod—you’re still doing that thing where you nod and make gestures over the phone without Karkat being able to see you. “Um, yeah?” you say, confused.  
“I’m pretty sure, unless I can’t count months right. Or you can’t count months right. Or we both can’t count mo-“

“OKAY, I GET IT!” he interrupts, and you crack a grin, muffling laughter. You can hear him take a deep breath, slightly static-y through the receiver. “It’s just. The bond. It shouldn’t be doing this so early,” he says, and you’re. Completely confused, actually.

“…What are you talking about?” you say, frowning. “I’m lost here.”

“Of course you would be, numbskull that you are,” he says, though it’s not very offending. Almost affectionate in his tone of voice, actually. “But the development of the bond, John. Even you should know this shit. How it evolves after a long relationship?”

Okay, it’s actually starting to come back to you now. You’re not a complete idiot! It was something about the way that it worked, how it started by letting you feel one extreme of your partner along with them—pain. And then, after an extremely strong bond has been established, it starts creeping to the opposite end of the spectrum. You never really bothered…thinking about it before, actually. It never seemed that relevant to you.

“Yeah. Feeling more than just pain or whatever?” you say. You’re still lost.

He groans, and you’re pretty sure you’re being a complete moron. “I was jacking off, you idiot,” he bites at you, and you feel yourself immediately turn red. “During your calculus class. And fifty bucks says you were in the shower just now. Am I wrong?”

You swallow, don’t say anything. Oh. Okay. This is new information to process _woah_ does this mean you can’t get off without warning Karkat in beforehand?

“John,” he says, voice gritted.

You pause for a moment to comprehend his tone of voice. “Yeah?” you manage.

“Get over here,” he demands. “ _Please._ So we can… _discuss_ this together. Okay?” From his tone of voice you don’t think he means exactly what he’s saying. You nod anyway.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” you say, and hang up.

Fuck, where are your shoes?

\---

You never actually manage to find your socks to go with your shoes, instead just getting so impatient that you throw your shoes on without and dash out the door. Karkat will probably yell at you for this when you get there, but you honestly don’t care right now.

…Except maybe he won’t, considering the tone of voice that he had been using with you when the two of you were on the phone together.

You write a quick note to your dad (cards and pens were always in immense supply in your house), and then you’re out the door. You actually run the whole way to Karkat’s house, barely even pausing. By the time you get there, it feels like your lungs are trying to detach themselves from your ribcage. You really need to catch your breath.

You knock on the door a moment later, bouncing on the balls of your feet much like you had the first time you had been so anxious knocking on his door. You almost expect him to open the door and pull you in and immediately kiss you; the impression that you get from all those dumb romance movies and bowls. He doesn’t.

Instead, he opens the door slowly and steps aside, letting you walk in. You kick off your shoes, and he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Really, Egbert?" He asks you exasperatedly. Bingo. "No socks? Were you in that big of a hurry? I bet you ran the whole way here, too, you complete lack of common sense."

You apparently completely embody someone who lacks common sense.

You shrug and give him a half-smile, and he just groans and facepalms. “Of course you did. You’re lucky you didn’t face plant. That would have hurt.”

"But I didn’t!" You protest. "I know the consequences of if I get hurt, I swear. And you know I’d never hurt you, so there."

He just shakes his head, then leads the way to his kitchen. “Well, I bet you haven’t eaten since you got home either, because you seem to be the complete master at shit like that. What do you want?”

You’re suddenly doubting Karkat’s motives to invite you over. You force yourself not to be disappointed. You really shouldn’t be upset, to be honest—it’s true that you haven’t done anything much since that first night. Yeah, you’ve gotten off together before. You’ve even blown him, once. That was probably your favorite night, you’re not going to lie.

But you haven’t done…well, what you’re thinking about right now.

You jump as a plate is set in front of where you’re sitting at his table. It’s just a couple of sliced apples. Still good. He sits next to you as you immediately start at them, and it takes you about three wedges to realize that he’s looking at you.

You turn to him and raise an eyebrow, tilting your head to the side. “Yeah?” You ask slowly. He blinks. Blushes slightly. Cute. You can’t help leaning forward and kissing one of his cheeks; in return he places a palm firmly on your face and pushes you away.

"Shut up, John, quit looking at me like that," he tells you, and you look at him blankly. You don’t even get what he’s going on about, you were just wondering why he was staring at you!

He finally sighs and pulls his hand away from your face, putting it into his lap and staring down at it. “So. I assume you get what this means for us?” He asks.

You nod slowly. “Yeah?” You say, not really getting it.

"Do you—are you okay with it, is what I’m asking."

You shrug. “I mean, yeah. I’m fine with it. Except for the fact that you can’t jack off in public, or vice versa. Maybe we-“

He makes an irritated noise, cutting you off. “I fucking hope you get what the hell this whole thing is about, other than that. Because if you don’t, I will take it as my personal duty and service to the community to pull your brain out through your nose and string you up on your clothesline with the tissues,” he tells you.

Ew. You laugh, then quiet down a bit and try to be serious, for once. “Yeah, I get it. I mean, I kind of thought you called to invite me over for something. You know. Not just talking.”

He blinks at you. “I did,” he tells you, and you stare for a moment.

"Oh," you say. It dawns on you that this is a really good time to kiss him and take him up to his room. You don’t. Instead you just sit there like the useless tool you are.

He frowns, then reaches forward and grabs an apple slice. He’s wearing short sleeves.

His arms have gotten much better over time, though he still wears a hoodie in public. You recently got some scar medicine for him, and it’s been working wonders. You’re really proud of him, even though his days aren’t always good ones.

"So," he says patiently. "Does that mean you’re okay with it? With, um. Tonight and shit." Your face is red, you know it is. It’s bad when Karkat can’t figure out what to say, either. You generally rely on him to save you from awkward situations and conversations.

"Yeah," you respond anyway, biting your lip some. "Yeah, I want to. I don’t even care how, I just—I love you a lot, Karkat."

His face is the red one, now (though you doubt yours has cooled off any). “Okay,” he grits out. “Then we should probably. My room. I have all my shit there.” It’s funny how you both knew that the two of you were talking about sex despite both being too embarrassed to actually say it.

You get up hurriedly, grinning despite yourself as you take his hand. “Upstairs?” You tell him, and he nods. He even sets down the apple slice he had to hurry with you as you pull him up the stairs, much like your first time touching each other at all, right after you got together.

And then you’re in his room, door closed behind the two of you and you’re. Well, nervous. Because this is kind of a big deal! Sex. With your boyfriend. For the first time.

What if he’s just offering because he feels like he should? Because fuck knows you were doing a shitton or stuff just because you felt like ‘you should.’ You don’t want that to happen again.

"Karkat?" You ask, hand still on the doorknob, and something in your voice must have alerted him to your slight hesitation because he turns back to you, frowning.

"What is it?"

You swallow. “You don’t feel. You know, obligated to me, right? Like we have to do this? Because we don’t. If you don’t want to.” You’re perfectly aware that you’re babbling, but you don’t care right now. This is kind of important to you! Like, really really important!

He stares at you for a moment, impassive, before sighing and walking up to you. He takes your face between his palms and kisses you once, twice, three times.  
"No, John," he tells you firmly. "I do not feel obligated to you in any way, shape or form. If I was, then I would tell you. And I trust you to do the same."  
You can’t help relaxing under his kisses, closing your eyes and smiling at the feeling of his touch. You nod, believing him, and place your hands on his waist, drawing him close. “Okay,” you tell him, and lean in to kiss him again.

He wraps his arms around your neck and leans against you as the two of you kiss, just relaxing and enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips for the time being.

The kiss doesn’t stay innocent long. Barely any time passes before you have your hands resting in the natural curve of his back under his shirt, tongue in his mouth and vice versa. It’s. Really nice. As well as really fucking hot, your dick says. Dammit.

You make a soft noise as you pull away from him, and you study his face, eyes lidded and panting from all your kissing. Shit. You tug him to the bed and sit down on the edge of it, urging him to sit next to you. He doesn’t, instead climbing onto you and straddling your hips, arms coming back around your neck as he leans in to kiss you more.

You break the kiss sooner than he’d like, and he whines at you until you move to his neck and start to kiss heavily along it. The whine almost instantly turns into a pleasured little sigh and you smirk, proud. You nip at a spot just behind his jaw and he squirms in your lap some. He’s hard, too. Hell yes.

You pull away to take off his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He does the same to you, and you nearly poke his eye out as you violently attempt to get your elbow out.

"Holy shit, John, quit your flailing before you injure both of us. You’re going to kill my boner at this rate." You’re not. You can tell. So you raise an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, and he rolls his eyes and just pushes you down.

"Back against the pillows," he tells you, and woah, wait? Since when was he the one on top? You open your mouth to protest this because that was kind of not how you were planning this to go, then close it again. It might be better this way. To let Karkat control the pace of everything, so that he’s completely comfortable. He’s still insecure sometimes and it can show, and you really want this to be as good as possible for him. For you too, but mostly for him.

So you do as he says, scooting all the way on the bed and back against the pillows, and wait for him to follow you up. He doesn’t immediately. Instead he eyes you for a moment, and his hand goes to his pants. He you watch his fingers as he unbuttons and unzips them, and you frown. “I wanted to do that,” you mutter dejectedly.

He rolls his eyes at you as he pushes them off. “You can have the honor when it comes to my boxers, okay?” Okay. That was a compromise you could handle.

You nod, and he gives you a half smile as he climbs on top of you and kisses you again. His hands are at your pants, and in no time, yours are off as well. You have no idea how he does that—you have to look to unbutton his pants, and he can just kiss you through it. Its not fair.

He settles between your thighs as he kisses you, lazily as if he could do it all damn day and not get bored, fingers spread over your jaw. The two of you are used to this; you often come to his house for the sole reason of making out, sometimes for hours on end, punctuated by gaming breaks. You really love those days.

His hand leaves your jaw and travels down to press against your lower stomach; your muscles tense slightly at the feeling. It’s nice. And then he trails them down more and he’s at your boxers, and you practically moan into the kiss as he palms you through the fabric. Wow, that’s kind of embarrassing.

He doesn’t seem to care, though, because all he does is makes a satisfied little noise into your mouth. You’re not kissing anymore so much as breathing against each other’s lips; you’re both much more concentrated on Karkat’s hand on you. It takes you a moment to realize you’re not reciprocating in any way, so you make a noise at him, pulling away to frown up at him. “Get on my leg or something,” you tell him. “I can’t do anything back if you’re laying on the bed.”

He rolls his eyes at you. “No,” he says. “This is for you right now. I’ll come later. It already feels good enough for me like this. Just enjoy me touching you for now, fuckface.” Oh.

You nod, face flushed. “Okay, yeah, I can-” you’re cut off by another embarrassing moan as he starts moving his fingers again. In retaliation, you slide your  
hands down his spine to his ass, and you haul him closer, urging him to kiss you again. He practically growls at you; does it anyway. 

And then he has his fingers hooked in the elastic of your boxers and is tugging at them, and you lift your hips to let him pull them off. You go for his next, making sure he upholds his promise to let you take his underwear off. He does, and finally you’re both actually naked. And also really horny. You are, at least.

He’s crouching next to you, studying you and wow that dick is about to be inside you in t-minus ten. Or however long this is going to take. You find yourself not minding the idea nearly as much as you might have three months ago.

"Do you have lube?" You ask him, frowning. "A condom?" You don’t like how strained your voice sounds, betraying how much you’ve already been affected.

"No, I was going to make you take me dry," he tells you seriously, then rolls his eyes at the panic that flits across your face. "Yes, John. I have some. Calm your ass."

"My ass is perfectly calm," you inform him. "The calmest. My ass is the most tranquil ass in the universe, perfect for the dick that’s about to grace it, my ass is-" he cuts you off with a hand over your mouth. He seems to do this a lot.

"Time out for the idiot!" He says. "And that’s you, if you hadn’t guessed. Are you sure you’re okay with this? Because if you’re not…"

He trails off, and you tug his hand from your mouth (not before kissing his palm and watching how Karkat blushes). “Karkat, I’m okay with this. I want to do this,” you tell him.

"I just…jeez, don’t let me force you into anything, okay? I know you already said I’m not, but. I want you to be comfortable. And we both know that you have days when you’re not." Days where he just wants to curl up in bed and not do anything, where it’s all you can do to get him to let you climb in with him and hold him. Days where your heart breaks for him, a little, because you love him.

He sighs at you, reaches past your head for the bedside table. “I know,” he says, rummaging around in the drawer. “But I’m really okay with this. Trust me. I need you to fucking trust me here, John.”

You swallow, nod. You do need to trust him. And so you lay back as he sits back up with a condom packet in his hand, as well as a small bottle of lube. Your breath hitches a little without you being able to help it. He tears open the packet to the condom, hisses as he rolls it over his dick. Your own dick jumps in response. Dammit, again. You’re so easily affected by him.

He knows it, too, by the way he smiles at you, pleased with himself. “Spread your legs,” he tells you, moving back between your thighs and pushing one knee to the side. You obey him, face flushed in embarrassment, fingers in loose curls on either side of your head. You feel exposed as fuck, and he can tell, because he leans up and kisses you, wrapping his fingers around your erection and stroking it a few times.

"You okay?" He breathes, and you nod. You are, you really are. More than okay. Super okay.

He rolls his eyes a bit at the expression on your face. “Okay,” he says, then sits back. Pops open the cap of the lube and spreads it on his fingers. You swallow. Spread your legs a little wider for him. “Relax,” he mutters to you, and you’re about to respond “I know

Karkat, jeez,” when he’s pressing a finger against your entrance, cold and slick as he pushes it inside you.

It’s. Not how you expected it. Definitely not pleasure right now, more like. Well. Like you have a finger in your ass. Karkat can see the slight uncomfortableness in your face, you can tell, because he frowns. “Tell me if I need to stop, or go slower,” he warns you, and you just nod.

He works the one finger inside of you, and it doesn’t really hurt all that much. Not at all, actually. Just feels kind of weird. Not overly comfortable. He leans over you to sprinkle kisses at your collarbones as he moves his finger in and out of you, then bites the skin at the base of your neck all of the sudden and you whine. 

You’re used to that and it definitely feels good, fuck.

He’s distracting you from his finger and it’s working, because you are completely relaxing and turning to putty as he starts to suck a mark on your neck, and you grip at the sheets with one hand, just to have something to hold.

He pushes a second finger into you and it’s back to the beginning, uncomfortable and foreign despite Karkat’s ministrations to your neck. You don’t care nearly as much this time, though, because you’re starting to anticipate what comes next. He moves his fingers and your hips twitch, uncomfortableness fading, and he pushes them all the way and curls them.

You think you might have actually seen stars. You definitely moaned, loudly, and he does as well.

"Found your prostate," Karkat tells you unnecessarily, panting against your skin.

“ _Keep_ finding it,” you hiss at him, because that was good. He laughs at you, but does, hitting your prostate every time he pushes his fingers back into you.

"One more," he mutters, and you hiss as he stretches you out with a final finger, waiting until he can get at your prostate again, moaning for him when he does. It’s great, your back is arching, hands behind your head and you’re actually rocking your hips down onto his fingers when he pulls them out, and you glare at him until you realize that oh, he’s slicking himself up for you.

You’re okay with this. 

He crawls over you and you bite your lip as he positions himself at your entrance. Now you just want him in you, you’re getting so impatient and why can’t he just push in already?

"Come on," you practically beg him, and he grits his teeth.

"I’m trying," he tells you, and it’s just now that you can tell how impatient he is, that he hasn’t touched himself the entire time.

"How have you-" You start to ask, and he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Bond," he grits out, and you blink up at him. "Can feel it when it feels good for you. Been pleasuring myself at the same time." Oh. Well that works. Also explains why he was moaning with you, every time that he hit your prostate.

He takes a deep breath, and you hold your own as you feel the tip of his dick press against your entrance. He starts to push in, and as the head of his dick slips past the rings of muscles, you both moan—not necessarily because it feels amazing for you, but because it definitely feels amazing for him.

"Fuck," he breathes, and you let out a breathy laugh. He grips your hips as he pushes into you, inch by inch, and you groan. Finally he’s all the way in, and the two of you pause like that for a moment, letting you adjust.

He lays himself across you, reaches above you and when you feel his fingers touch yours you tangle them, holding his hand tightly. You smile up into his face, flushed and happy and not regretting this in the least.

"Can I-" he starts, and you nod hurriedly. Please.

He grits his teeth, pulls almost all the way out of you. Thrusts back in. You arch your back and gasp, fingers grasping his as the wave of pleasure hits you, from the both of you. 

His eyebrows furrow together, and he does it again, this time at a different angle. You both moan.

He’s slow at first, just pushing into you again and again, steady and deep. Then he hits your prostate, and you definitely see stars this time.

You moan loudly along with him, and you lean up, searching for his mouth with yours and he gives it to you, clumsily kissing you as he starts to pick up the pace, now that he’s found his rhythm, just driving his hips into you hard and perfect.

You find a pace with him, and you roll your hips as he pushes into you, moving together. You’re barely even kissing anymore, mostly just panting into each other’s mouths.

He’s quiet compared to you; it bothers you some. You know he feels good, you can feel it too, but he won’t be loud for you.

"Please," you whisper into his mouth. "Please moan for me, Karkat, make noises, let me know you feel good-" you’re almost begging him.

He closes his eyes and pushes into you. He moans for you this time, loud. Pants into your mouth, and you can hear him on each of his breaths, this wonderful “hah, hah, hah,” that makes everything so much better.

You don’t last much longer than this, and one, two, three thrusts against your prostate later you’re arching your back and coming, moaning his name against his lips. He is, too, shuddering against you as he rides out his orgasm, and when yours finally ends you let out a deep breath, arms and legs suddenly weak.

He makes a low noise as he relaxes on top of you, and you let him until it starts to get uncomfortable. “Move,” you whine at him, and he groans. You wince as he slips out of you.

You’re going to be sore as fuck tomorrow. You hope your dad does not notice.

"So," he starts, and you pull him forward to kiss him, cutting him off.

You grin as you pull back. “Yeah,” you tell him without needing to hear the question. “It was good.”

He laughs at you, cleans the two of you up, tying off the condom and throwing it away along with the tissues over the side of the bed. He relaxes back next to you, and you curl over to pull the large blanket over both of you.

As he curls up to your chest you smile, kissing the side of his head. “Petition to do stuff like that more often, now that we can feel it from each other?” You ask.

"Petition approved," he grumbles at you. Breaks out into a fit of coughing.

You groan. Oh nooooooooooo.

You’re sick with a cold the next day, and you’re just as sore as you thought. It’s completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy to have finished this, wow. I love this au so much, and I couldn't leave it without having written this as well. I hope you liked this as much as I did (or even half as much, that'll do too).
> 
> Any more questions I can answer at [my tumblr,](http://minamiren.tumblr.com) but either way, it's been fun!


End file.
